Dirty Girl
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Olivia is a very dirty girl... Warning: Major smut alert!


Hee hee, okay, this one came to me when I was flipping through channels on the T.V., and when I stopped on CMT, they were showing the video for this new song. I liked it, and I wrote this little story to it. The song is by Terri Clark, and it's called Dirty Girl. So enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Hey, they ain't mine. That's that, unfortunately... But if they were, Liv and El would be very dirty on the show... (grins evilly)

This is for all the crazy EO shippers out there who want them to get dirty on the show!

She couldn't believe that they were actually doing this, but as they both laughed over the roar of the engine, she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and hooked her chin over his shoulder. Here they were, two of New York's finest, on a four wheeler and slinging mud all over the place.

They took a sharp turn, and Olivia screeched as they tipped, but didn't tumble. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but wind had torn a lot of it out, giving her an adorable, messy look that Elliot absolutely loved.

"Come on, El! Faster!" she shouted, and he grinned devilishly and sped up as they spun around the pasture.

An hour later, they were laying side by side in the middle of the pasture, staring up at the clouds that dotted the pale blue sky. Their fingers were tangled together, and Elliot used his arm to push his upper body up, so he was hovering over his beautiful partner.

She grinned when he dipped his head and began trailing kisses up her neck, until he finally reached her lips. But before he pressed his lips to hers, he reached one hand out and stroked her cheek, saying, "You're covered in mud, Liv." She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a long and lingering kiss.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When they got back to their apartment, he grinned as she began stripping in the living room as she walked to the bathroom. By the time she was at the bathroom door, she was down to her panties and bra, and she grinned at him and slipped into the bathroom. He watched for a few more seconds, then he saw her hand slip out, and he watched as her undergarments fell to the floor.

With a groan, he darted into the bathroom, yanking off his jeans and shirt in record time. The curtain was pulled closed, and he eagerly opened it and climbed in with her, smiling appreciatively as she stood under the water, the mud and dirt swirling down the drain.

As soon as he stepped in, Olivia wrapped her arms around him and pushed him against the wall of the shower, effectively pinning him there as she claimed his mouth with her own. The hot water beat against their skin, and Elliot suddenly slid out from under her grasp and gently pushed her against the wall.

She gasped as he entered her, and her eyes slid shut, her arms wrapping around him again as he thrust into her. When he slowed down, she bit his neck lightly and growled her displeasure, and he sped up again, bringing her to the edge. Her fingers tightened around his biceps, and she screamed his name as she came, her breaths turning into short gasps as the waves of pleasure pounded into her over and over again.

Later that night, they lay cuddled in each other's embrace, and Olivia's fingers trailed along Elliot's clean and smooth skin. He snored quietly, and as she looked at him, she decided that he had slept long enough. As one hand slipped under the covers and stroked him gently, the other ran through his hair as she kissed him into wakefulness.

As soon as his eyes opened, she straddled him and brushed her lips against his.

_Four wheels churning up a fresh green pasture _

_Throwing mud pies everywhere _

_I'm beside you yelling, "Faster! Faster"_

_Wind whipping through my tangled hair _

_And you know there's nothing like it _

_In the world _

_When we're out there underneath the sun _

_And I'm a dirty girl_

_I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday _

_Feel my skin against a string of pearls _

_Or when we hang out and it's just a fun day _

_You know I love it when I get to be a dirty girl_

She watched in amusement as he worked under the hood of the car, fumbling with the wrench and cursing loudly. With a wicked grin, she walked up behind him and kissed his neck, then whispered in his ear, "What you need is a three sixteenth." Then she slid her arms around his waist and pressed her front to his back, kissing his neck over and over again.

He spun around and grinned at her, and she suddenly found herself in his oil and grease covered arms, being carried back into the bedroom.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Sunday morning, Elliot was adjusting his tie when Olivia came out of the bathroom, and he smiled widely. She was dressed in a dark dress and high heel shoes, complete with a string of pearls around her delicious throat.

"You are beautiful," he stated as she walked over into his arms. He looked at the clock, then down at her, and a wicked smile curved his lips. He dipped his head down and kissed her neck, and she groaned and tightened her arms around him.

She giggled, and he lifted her into his arms and gently tossed her onto the bed, then quickly followed her into her arms.

_You'll be working on that El Camino _

_Busting knuckles with a monkey wrench _

_I'll come sneaking up and whisper real low _

_"__What you really need's a three sixteenth"_

_And you know there's nothing like it In the world _

_When we're underneath the hood _

_And I'm a dirty girl_

_I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday _

_Feel my skin against a string of pearls _

_Or when we hang out and it's just a fun day _

_You know I love it when I get to be a dirty girl_

He collapsed on top of her, and she sighed happily and shuddered as his tongue ran along the hollow of her throat. "Mm," he moaned, licking at the chocolate that still lingered on her skin, a result of an afternoon of experiments and delightful results. "You're so dirty, Liv," he purred, and she giggled and licked his cheek, then ran her tongue over his lips. She stretched lazily before climbing slowly out of the bed, and Elliot gazed at the sight of her naked body in appreciation.

She winked at him and sashayed towards the bathroom, then turned around and said, "Come on, El, or I might need to start without you." She grinned wickedly at him.

"As much as I would love seeing that," he started, springing up from the messy sheets and covers, "wait for me. I've got some more ideas…" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she giggled and kissed him firmly.

He groaned as he guided her into the bathroom, his big hands covering her hips possessively. She reached over and turned the water on, then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'll be your dirty girl, El."

"I know you are," he purred as he followed her into the shower, the steam from the heat already fogging up the mirror as they laughed and loved.

_And you know there's nothing like it in the world _

_It might be axel grease or Mississippi mud _

_But when you touch my cheek and leave a little smudge _

_I'll be your dirty girl_

_I like it when we get cleaned up on Sunday _

_Feel my skin against a string of pearls _

_Or when we hang out and it's just a fun day _

_You know I love it when I get to be a dirty _

_Get to be a dirty girl I get to be a dirty girl_

The End

A/N: So, what'd ya'll think? Good? Okay? Hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please review!


End file.
